powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Staff Proficiency
The power to possess the skills to wield a staff or wand. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Bō Proficiency/Skill/Expertise *Bōjutsu *Cane Proficiency *Enhanced Staffmanship *Enhanced Wand Proficiency *Gun (棍: stick) *Quarterstaff *Rod Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a aptitude for the ways of the staff or wand, being able to wield a staff/wand with great proficiency and skill. If the staff possesses magical properties, they are able to repel magical creatures, harness arcane energies, conjuring spells, incantations and other variations. They may be able to use close quarter combat against mythical creatures with magic channeled into the staff. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic **Magic Augmentation **Magic Bestowal *Magic Weaponry *Rod Retraction *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Wand Magic *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Staff-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *May not be able to wield any other bladed weapons with other proficiency because the staff is considered a two handed weapon to the inexperienced. *May only be effective against Monsters but not in close range combat. *May render the user powerless if they are disarmed, unless they can use magic without the object. Known Users Known Objects * Power Pole (Dragon Ball) * Art of Weather (One Piece) * Wizard Staff (Lord of the Rings) * Airbender Staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Gallery Comics/Cartoons 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex (Ben 10) usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be used by a "master magician". Enhanced Staff Proficiency by Green Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow (DC Comics) demonstrates his Bojutsu on some muggers. deathstroke wall.jpg|Deathstroke/Slade Wilson (DC Comics) is very skilled with his retractable pellet-shooting Ballistic Staff. Adrien Chat Noir Miraculus Ladybug.png|Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) is prolific in the use of his staff. Copycat Miraculous Ladybug.png|Possessing Cat Noir's appearance, voice and "Cataclysm" ability, Copycat (Miraculous Ladybug) also weilds an identicle staff with similar proficiency. Mole Man Vs.Daredevil.jpg|Mole Man Vs. Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Donatello (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) profile.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles), is a master of bōjutsu. He is able to use his staff for defensive manuvers and counter attacks, but can also deliver powerful strikes. Splinter (Mirage) profile.jpg|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles) MLP The Movie The Storm King official artwork.png|The Storm King (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Oogway-white.png|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) Clove's_scythe.png|Clove the Pronghorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Defender-of-the-universe-clip-1.jpg|Larmina (Voltron Force) has an energized staff as her Voltcom weapon. Anime/Manga Power_Pole.PNG|The Power Pole (Dragon Ball) Goku Power Pole.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) has been a highly skilled staff fighter… Goku's Power Pole.gif|…since he was a boy. Ainz Ooal Gown staff.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) in his made form is skilled in using his powerful staff. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|With masterful skill, Nami (One Piece) wields her Clima-Tact, a weather manipulating staff. File:Infusion_by_Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) imbuing his trusty bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki... Vergo's Oni Take.gif|...enhancing his blows while using Oni Take. Sabo's pipe.GIF|Since childhood, Sabo's (One Piece) signature weapon has been a pipe, which he wields at a very proficient level. Sarutobi Hiruzen's Monkey King Pole.gif|Sarutobi Hiruzen (Naruto) Enhanced Staff Proficiency by Yongbi.jpg|Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) blows away all his opponents with multiple strikes… One Hit Kill by Yongbi.jpg|…in one swing of his staff. Video Games jade 2.jpg|Jade (Mortal Kombat) is an expert in Bo'jutsu. Sly_Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) Watchingthedance.png|Rajan (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) with his staff. Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Tennessee Kid.png|Tennessee Kid Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Caveman Cooper.png|Caveman "Bob" Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Sir galleth inshinyarmor.png|Sir Galleth Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Salim al Kupar.png|Salim Al-Kupar (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Kilik.jpg|Kilik (Soul Calibur) Elly rod.PNG|Elhaym "Elly" Van Houten (Xenogears) carries a rod, which looks like a staff, as her main weapon of choice. Rod of Arafel.jpg|The Archon (Darksiders 2) wielding the Rod of Arafel. Jade BG&E.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) is a highly skilled user of the daï-jo staff. Live Television/Movies Sandara-park-at-super-noypi.jpg|Michie Rapisora (Super Noypi) is a skilled staff wielder. Lai.jpg|Lai (Warriors of Virtue) Other Sun Wukong.PNG|Sun Wukong (Chinese Mythology) Videos File:The OMEn Chronicles - Harry Potter - 4K File:Elly Deathblow Compilation Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition